The Purple Apple
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pria yang sudah 20 tahun menjadi pecandu seks, berpikir dengan menutup rapat-rapat dan mengurus problemanya bersama boneka akan membuatnya baik-baik saja. Termasuk tidak memerlukan pengobatan dari psikolog cantik Hyuuga Hinata. Namun wanita itu bersikeras untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Hinata dan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menghindar?
1. Chapter 1

**Purple Apple**

**By: Kazuko Mizushima – Kang Sung Hye**

** Cast: Sasuke Uchiha | Hinata Hyuuga | Naruto Uzumaki | Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru napas berat mengebu-ebu meminta dilepaskan. Terlalu berat untuk melepas semua napas itu. Tergesa-gesa terburu-buru seakan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ya. Dia memang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya membuncah lega ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dari ujung lorong apartemennya yang selalu gelap. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Begitu ia telah memasuki kamar mandi, dilihatnya seonggok boneka seukuran manusia dan perasaannya semakin gembira. Ia raih boneka itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ia gerakkan, menaik-turunkan, memeluk erat dada besar boneka itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Belum cukup. Ia banting bonekanya dan ia dorong boneka lemah itu memojok di dinding. Ia gerakkan paksa, kasar, penuh tenaga, dan itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Astaga. Ia menjadi sangat kehausan. Tenaganya memuncak. Menggila. Bonekanya menjadi tidak berbentuk dengan baik. Ia tahu akan hal itu dan terus membuatnya rusak.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia keluarkan boneka yang sudah lusuh itu, lalu dengan kemaluan berdiri, ia berjalan pelan dan mengeluarkan boneka dengan plastik masih terbungkus. Ia robek paksa plastik pembungkus itu dan segera ia dudukkan boneka itu di pahanya dengan begitu keras. Wajahnya berubah tenang dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorongkan boneka itu dan pinggulnya ikut bekerja.

Setelah ia membentur-benturkan boneka itu ke dinding karena gerakan pinggulnya, atau memojokkan boneka itu ke dinding bathup, dan mengguyur dirinya bersama boneka di bawah air dingin, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat lega, sangat bahagia dan sangat senang ketika semuanya berhasil ia lepaskan. Setelah tenang, ia bersandar pada sandaran toilet duduk dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Yang tadi itu sungguh membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan ia menjadi sangat-sangat khawatir. Ia hamper saja memperkosa pasangan lesbian yang sedang berciuman di lift apartemennya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan lembut dan ia sangat terangsang. Dua puluh tahun lamanya ia mengidap penyakit ini dan itu membuatnya cukup ahli untuk berpikir dengan otaknya. Bukan kemaluannya.

Meskipun dalam keadaan bangun sekalipun dan ia merasa kesakitan akan hal itu, ia tetap menunggu pintu lift terbuka, berjalan keluar dengan tenangnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin setelah ia sudah sedikit jauh dari dua orang gadis itu.

Ia mengamati bagaimana bonekanya menjadi lusuh setelah ia mainkan. Sepertinya bonekanya yang ini rusak lagi. Ia harus mengimpor dari Amerika atau Belanda untuk mendapatkan kualitas bagus dari bonekanya dan itu membuatnya jengah. Penjual boneka itu mengenalinya dan sebenarnya ia cukup malu untuk mengakui penyakit yang di deritanya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ya, di dunia itu tidak ada yang tahu tentangnya dan si penyakit.

Ia berdiri dan membuang boneka lusuh itu setelah mengeluarkan batangnya dengan perlahan. Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas air untuk menenangkan diri, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia melewati boneka lusuh yang teronggok di tempat sampah dapur. Ia berpikir untuk mencari boneka yang lebih pantas untuk diletakkan di ruang tamu. Agar tidak terjadi masalah saat keadaan darurat.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu. Tiga puluh lima tahun umurnya dan selama dua puluh tahun ia mengidap SHD, Symptoms of Hypersexual Disorder atau kecanduan akan seks. Meskipun cenderung lama, tapi penyakitnya ini belum sangat parah. Begitu pikirnya. Ia menjadi terangsang jika melihat sedikit keintiman orang lain dan itu hanyalah sekedar berpegangan tangan atau kecupan kecil. Hanya saja ia masih berpikir secara akal untuk tidak memperkosa wanita sembarangan.

Hanya Tuhan dan ia sendiri yang tahu tentang masalahnya. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain apalagi mendatangi dokter spesialis. Selama ia tidak memperkosa wanita hanya karena terangsang dengan kulit putihnya, tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Sasuke ingin hidup normal. Meskipun ia tidak tertarik dengan pacaran, tapi ia ingin menikah. Pacaran hanya akan membuat ia dalam masalah karena harus berurusan dengan penyakitnya itu. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada pasangannya, nama keluarga besar Uchiha dipertaruhkan.

Menyadari kondisinya, Sasuke justru tidak segera menikah. Ayahnya sering mengenalkannya dengan para gadis dari relasinya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memang sangat pemilih. Namun Sasuke lebih keras kepala.

Sasuke menyadari akan kelemahannya dan ia mencari wanita yang sangat sempurna untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu. Wanita itu haruslah seseorang yang mengerti dengan keadaannya. Sesungguhnya pria itu khawatir jika pasangannya nanti akan menganggapnya psikopat atau sakit jiwa karena penyakitnya.

Entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus melajang dengan penyakit berbahaya miliknya ini.

.

.

.

Keadaan restoran cukup ramai malam itu dan Sasuke adalah salah seorang pengunjung yang ikut meramaikannya bersama Naruto, sahabatnya. Naruto, pemilik restoran itu, mengajaknya untuk mencoba salah satu menu baru restorannya. Sasuke setuju saja. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat tratiran gratis dari Si Pelit Naruto. Meskipun akhirnya ia harus menyadari bahwa ia lebih terlihat seperti kelinci percobaan dapur restoran.

Menunya Ramen Kari Edisi 2 versi 16. Menu makanan yang menurut Sasuke tidak pantas untuk dijual di pasaran dan si pembuat nama aneh itu adalah si pemilik sendiri. Sasuke tidak menyayangkan nama aneh menu restoran Naruto karena semua menunya memiliki format yang sama. Ramen Ayam Edisi 3 versi 20, Ramen Baso Edisi Spesial Sapi Musim Dingin, dan sebagainya.

"Terkadang kau harus berpikir lebih ringan, Sasuke. Dengan memakan ramenku, aku yakin kerutan di dahimu pasti akan hilang dalam sekejap,"

_Ya. Seandainya semudah itu._

"Lagipula, kenapa kau menolak gadis secantik Haruno? Kupikir ia tipe wanita idamanmu. Ia berbeda dari semua wanita yang sebelumnya kau tolak" Naruto terus berkomentar sementara Sasuke lebih memilih memakan ramen yang langsung terhidang di hadapannya.

"Padahal aku cukup menyukai tipe-tipe gadis penuh semangat seperti Haruno itu. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya harusnya kau berikan padaku saja, bukannya membuatnya terus berharap padamu" decak Naruto sedikit menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu untukmu sajalah" balas Sasuke tak peduli. Narutp terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia hanya bercanda namun Sasuke benar-benar menanggapinya.

"Hei, Kai. Aku tidak benar-benar.."

"Yakinlah dengan ucapanmu sendiri. Kalau kau memang menginginkan Sakura Haruno, ambil dia. Aku tidak menginginkannya" Sasuke berkata tegas dan kembali menikmati ramennya.

"Kau ingin aku dibunuh Shion?" ujar Naruto ketus dan pria kuning itu menatap Sasuke yang hanya terkekeh kecil, dengan tatapan kesal. "Baiklah, anggap aku mengambil gadis itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Mau sampai kapan kau melajang, ha? Teman-teman kita bahkan aku, telah memberimu banyak sekali keponakan. Kapan kau akan memberiku keponakan?" Naruto berseru keras seraya memukul-mukul meja. Bahkan mangkok ramen Sasuke hampir terangkat karena pukulan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bersikap tenang dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Semua keponakan yang kau inginkan telah hanyut bersama air."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto melihat Sasuke datar, tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Naruto tahu ia tak sejenius Sasuke, tapi kali ini kejeniusan Sasuke lebih mengarah pada suatu keanehan.

"Anggap saja kau mengerti."

Naruto berdecak kesal dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hei, Kai. Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan?" Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan melihat Naruto tak mengerti. Begitu ia paham maksud Naruto, segera ia pukul kepala durian pria itu.

"Mau mati, kau?" ujarnya tenang namun menusuk. Naruto mengelus kepala bekas pukulan Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ujarnya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak menolak para gadis, aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu!" Sasuke menyelesaikan makanan terakhirnya lalu memesan minuman pada pelayan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Sekarang begini!" Naruto memutar kursi Sasuke dan menghadapkan mereka pada pengunjung restoran yang sedang makan malam. "Gadis berpotongan pendek yang duduk sendirian di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kalau wanita seksi berpakaian biru di dekat jendela? Tidak mungkin kau melewatkan yang ini juga."

"Make up-nya terlalu tebal. Menjijikkan."

"Dasar kau" dengus Naruto kesal lalu ia memilihkan seorang gadis pirang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Kalau gadis yang mirip sepupuku itu, bagaimana?"

"Dia memang sepupumu, payah" Sasuke mendengus santai dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis pirang itu menyapa Naruto.

"Menjadikan temanmu sendiri kelinci percobaan untuk menu baru, eh?" sindir Ino, gadis pirang itu

"Apa masalahmu? Sasuke temanku. Aku berhak berbuat apa saja padanya" ujar Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke. Namun ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto karena enggan dengan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Naru, lupakan. Aku kemari mencari temanku, Hinata. Kau melihatnya?"

"Hinata? Mengenalnya saja tidak pernah" serta merta Ino menginjak kaki Naruto karena jawaban pria kuning itu.

"Kejamnya tidak mengenal teman sendiri!" seru Ino. "Hinata teman sekelas kita waktu SMP!" Ino mengeraskan seruannya dan membuat kuping Naruto sakit.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Seperti apa orangnya, biar aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencarinya" ujar Naruto seraya menggosok telinganya.

"Jadi, Hinata itu.."

"Ino. Ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan baru menemukanmu setelah kau berteriak. Apa kau memang harus berteriak agar aku mudah menemukanmu?" suara lembut muncul begitu saja dari balik Ino. Itu Hinata.

Ino memeluk Hinata, lalu mengenalkannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata dengan wajah memerah sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat Hinata.

_Apa itu bibir wanita? Kenapa bisa merah dan terlihat sangat lembut seperti itu? Kulit miliknya itu. Apa itu salju atau susu? Kulit yang bisa sebersih itu. Ia pasti merawatnya dengan baik. Dada yang tertutup blazer itu. Aku masih bisa melihat belahannya. Ukuran yang benar kalau dilihat dari lingkar bawah dadanya, mungkin 36 H atau I. Apa aku bisa meraih dadanya dengan tanganku? Turun kebawah lagi. Pinggul itu.. Sialan._

Sasuke tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas yang semula ia genggam. Setelahnya dalam keadaan gelap mata, ia mencium bibir Hinata bahkan melumatnya keras. Tangan kekar Sasuke segera meremas pantat Hinata dan hampir membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apapun kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikannya.

Naruto dan Ino sangat terkejut. Lebih-lebih Hinata. Ia sedikit syok dan jatuh terduduk lemas. Naruto menggeram kesal dan memukul meja di sebelahnya kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto tak pernah semarah itu. Begitu pikir Ino. Yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan emosi Naruto. Ia justru terlihat lebih syok daripada Hinata. Ia memegangi bibirnya dan terlihat ketakutan lalu seakan merutuki perbuatannya.

Melihat hal itu emosi Naruto perlahan surut. Ia tak pernah melihat pria dingin semacam Sasuke bisa begitu ketakutan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertindak senonoh pada wanita yang baru saja ditemui sedangkan pada wanita-wanita sebelumnya, ia sangat angkuh.

Naruto mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tetap memusuhi Sasuke. Ia mengumpati Sasuke dan hampir saja menghajarnya kalau saja Hinata tak segera menghentikannya. Naruto berhenti dan melihat Hinata menjadikan dirinya perisai dengan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Dia mantan kekasihku!" ujar Hinata lantang dan yang Sasuke tahu, Hinata bukanlah mantan kekasihnya atau apapun.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purple Apple**

**By: Kang Sung Hye – Kazuko Mizushima**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Tubuh putih yang sehalus sutra itu bergerak terbatas dibawahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kontak bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh wanita itu. Hal langka yang tak pernah ia lakukan dengan manusia. Ia merejang tertahan. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menahan untuk menghabiskan seluruh bagian wanita itu. Tapi bagian wanita itu yang sempit membuat lajunya terbatas. Tubuh manusia memang luar biasa. Tak ada yang bisa membandingkan kenikmatan dari makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dengan boneka ciptaan manusia.

Semua kesempatan yang diberikan dilakukannya untuk bisa menghabisi tubuh wanita itu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Ia melentangkan wanita itu, membuatnya merangkak, memangkunya, dan semua cara yang dia lakukan untuk mencapai kepuasan. Namun, karena memang penyakitnya yang haus akan kenikmatan, membuat hal ini berlangsung dengan cukup lama.

Wanita itu secara tiba-tiba melepaskan kontak mereka dengan paksa. Ia menjerit kesakitan, tapi hati Sasuke lebih sakit. Ia merasa ditolak. Wanita dengan tubuh putihnya yang indah itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci, lalu menamparnya.

"Kau gila!"

Dan Sasuke terbangun seketika. Ia memegangi pipinya dan merasa lega. Itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi indah tapi juga buruk.

Terasa indah karena ia melakukannya bersama gadis berambut indigo yang ia temui kemarin. Ia baru pertama kali mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini dan sensasinya luar biasa. Bahkan ranjangnya basah penuh dengan air maninya. Mimpi yang tidak terselesaikan itu bisa membuatnya habis di dunia nyata.

Terasa buruk karena wanita itu menamparnya dan menolaknya. Reaksi umum yang akan didapatkan Sasuke jika ia melakukan hubungan dengan wanita itu. Hubungan seks dengan perlakuan kasar yang membabi buta layaknya orang gila yang haus akan seks. Ya, memang. Sasuke-lah orang itu. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Hinata memperlakukannya dengan begitu rendah. Itu membuatnya sakit hati, ketika orang yang ia kagumi, menolaknya.

Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpi itu. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuatnya kesusahan untuk mengendalikan Si Kecil.

Sasuke membuka lemari esnya dan meneguk dua botol air dingin hingga habis. Setelahnya, ia mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk ke kantornya. Ada beberapa rapat penting hari ini, dan malamnya ia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Hokkaido.

Bel pintu berbunyi ketika Sasuke selesai mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Ia menghampiri interkom dan tidak melihat siapapun di luar. Ia pikir itu hanya keisengan anak tetangga belaka. Sasuke lalu mempersiapkan koper dan jasnya di sofa, lalu mencomot beberapa roti tawar. Bel berbunyi lagi ketika Sasuke sedang memakai sepatu. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Hinata berdiri dengan manisnya.

Darah Sasuke berdesir. Oh tidak. Ini hari sial bagi Sasuke di pagi hari. Nafasnya kembali memburu dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menutup pintu. Namun, Hinata lebih cepat menahan pintu itu. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hinata. Tidak ingin merusak gadis itu.

"Kita perlu bicara" Hinata bersikeras. Meskipun wanita, tapi ia kuat untuk menahan pintu yang berusaha ditutup kembali oleh Sasuke. Tangan halusnya menyentuh jemari Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa sangat kewalahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat di dalamnya yang ingin dibebaskan. Namun ia harus menahan pintu ini untuk ditutup. Jika tidak, Hinata..

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" Sasuke berujar dingin dan mendorong pintu itu dengan keras. Lagi-lagi Hinata menahannya.

"Ini tentang kemarin" Hinata berteriak. Sasuke terdiam sejenak menahannya sekali lagi. Ia menelan ludah dan keringatnya mulai mengucur karena menahannya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Nona Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan kemarin. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menciummu secara tiba-tiba, meskipun akhirnya kau terpaksa mengaku menjadi kekasihku untuk bisa menyelamatkanku. Sungguh, aku merasa malu memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jadi, jangan temui aku lagi. Aku akan memberikan kompensasi atas kejadian itu, tapi jangan temui aku."

Setelah Hinata termangu dengan perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Pria itu terengah-engah dan merosot di bawah pintu. Ia memegangi celananya yang sudah basah sekarang. Benar tak disangka. Hanya bertemu wanita itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, menyentuh kulit wanita itu, dan merasakan wangi lavender eksotis dari leher wanita itu membuat Sasuke habis.

Jika Sasuke melakukannya dengan wanita itu, ia pasti benar-benar habis. Setiap inchi dari wanita itu membangkitkan gairah Sasuke tapi juga menyelesaikannya dengan sangat tepat. Sasuke menghela lelah. Hampir saja ia melakukan hal bejat.

Kalau saja ia membuang akalnya, pasti ia akan menarik tangan Hinata, melucuti pakaiannya, menggagahinya, meng… Sudahlah. Lupakan. Itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke membangkitkan yang sedang tidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang lima menit lebih telat. Ia melihat Shion sedang menelepon dari bilik kerjanya. Istri Naruto itu tampak kesal dengan seseorang dalam telepon dan kemudian membanting gagang teleponnya.

Shion melihat bosnya datang dan tersenyum tipis. Rasa kesalnya tadi masih terasa hingga mempengaruhi caranya tersenyum.

"Dari Si Kuning, ya?" tebak Sasuke dan pria itu menyerahkan dokumen rapat untuk dikerjakan Shion.

"Pria itu mengatakan ingin memindah kantor pusat restoran di Perancis karena ingin membawa restoran kami ke Eropa. Itu artinya kami harus pindah karena tidak mungkin untuk pulang pergi Jepang-Perancis" ujar Shion kesal. Ia membolak-balik dokumen dan kemudian mengolah datanya dengan cepat seraya mengeluhkan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak Naruto saja yang di Perancis?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Shion menatapnya sengit.

"Meninggalkan pria norak dan payah sepertinya di Perancis?" Shion berteriak pada Sasuke dan pria itu menghela napas maklum. "Dibanding itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Shuuhei dan Akari melihat kedua orang tuanya jarang bersama. Sejak awal menikah dengan Naruto aku berprinsip untuk selalu mementingkan Shuuhei dan Akari dan Naruto setuju. Aku ingin mereka merasa bahagia dengan kedua orang tua yang selalu di samping mereka." Shion tersenyum sedih dan kemudian membuang wajah sedihnya itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan menyuruhku keluar dari pekerjaan ini untuk mengikuti Naruto ke Perancis!" Shion dengan cepat membuat Sasuke bungkam untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari pekerjaannya. "Aku mencintai pekerjaan ini sama halnya seperti aku mencintai Shuuhei dan Akari. Lagipula, kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengurus bos tampan yang suka menyendiri dan sangat sibuk sepertimu? Aku tidak yakin ada orang yang bisa mengurusmu lebih dari aku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memberikan dokumen terakhir pada Shion dan berucap sebelum kembali ke ruangannya. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Ketika wanita sudah berkeluarga yang ada dipikirannya pertama kali haruslah keluarganya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus mengurusku. Tapi aku akan memaksamu untuk mengikuti Naruto." Sasuke meninggalkan Shion yang sedikit termangu.

Shion tak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Namun Sasuke lebih tidak percaya dirinya berkata seperti itu. Ia mengatakan seakan-akan ia sudah kuat dan siap jika kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan penyakit berbahayanya itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengaku pada sahabatnya bahwa ia sakit. Jika ia melakukan hal berbahaya dan mereka mengetahuinya, itu jauh membuat Sasuke lebih tenang daripada orang lain yang mengetahui penyakitnya. Argumen dan pelecehan dari masyarakat jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada seribu kata-kata menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Shion menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Tanpa membacanya, Sasuke meletakkan surat itu di laci kerjanya. Shion tersenyum enggan. Terlihat wajah sedih dan menyesal darinya.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu." Sasuke berucap tegas, menatap Shion.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Naruto. Dia terkejut mengetahui kau akan melepasku."

"Kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini?" komentar Sasuke tidak senang dengan suasanya yang diciptakan.

"Aku minta maaf, Kai. Aku masih ingat. Di malam hujan dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kau menangis pada kami, meminta kami tidak meninggalkanmu. Saat itulah kami berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Itu hanya janji masa kecil. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Kau, kalian punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa meminta kalian terus bersamaku."

_Aku tidak bisa meminta kalian terus menjagaku._

"Shion, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku.. baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, terimalah Haruno. Dengan begitu aku akan tenang." Dahi Sasuke mengerut dan alisnya mengernyit tajam. Ia melihat Shion dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa jadi membahas wanita itu?"

"Kau pikir kami akan tenang-tenang saja, membiarkanmu sendirian di sini? Saat aku mengatakan pada Naruto kalau kau mengijinkan kami pergi, Naruto berpikir keras. Yang dipikirkannya adalah dirimu! Kau memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sejak kejadian hujan dua puluh tahun lalu, kau dingin, pendiam, menjauhi wanita, terkadang aku merasa takut dengan sikapmu yang seperti menahan-nahan sesuatu. Tapi itu berangsur-angsur menghilang sejak kau tahu aku berpacaran dengan Naruto. Sikapmu, tingkahmu yang aneh itu, membuat kami khawatir jika harus meninggalkanmu!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" wajah Shion yang tegang berubah luluh. Ia menatap Sasuke sedih dan memutuskan untuk mengalah dari perdebatan mereka.

"Hari ini Sakura datang dan sedang menunggu di lobby. Aku akan membawanya masuk."

"Apa! Shion, kau.." Sasuke terkejut sampai-sampai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia hendak protes, tapi Shion sudah pergi berganti dengan gadis pink yang masuk dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Oh, astaga. Jangan lagi._

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya terutama pandangannya, ketika Sakura datang. Wanita itu membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras dan menutupnya dengan keras pula. Menunjukkan ia begitu semangat ketika mengunjungi Sasuke. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan segera duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya kemudian tersenyum menatap Sakura. Wanita itu tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Ada sofa disana dan itu digunakan untuk para tamu duduk." Sasuke menunjuk sofa kulit sedikit lebih jauh dari mejanya berada. Sakura melihat arah tunjukkan Sasuke, lalu menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, lalu?"

Sasuke menggeram menahan-nahan. Ia menghela nafas mencoba mengendalikan kesabarannya untuk tidak membanting Sakura ke sofa dan kemudian menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari wanita itu.

"Kau tamu. Jadi kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Tunggu.." raut wajah Sakura berubah. "Aku tamu? Kau menganggapku tamu?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku tunanganmu, Sasuke."

"Itu hanya pernyataan sepihak darimu. Lagipula, tunanganku belum tentu memiliki hak untuk duduk disini." Sasuke menunjuk pahanya lalu ia berdiri. Membuat Sakura terjatuh, lalu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat, Shion mengatakan akan mencari sekretaris pengganti untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meminta Shion untuk mencari sekretaris pria untuk menggantikannya. Hampir Departemen Kesekretariatan di perusahaan Sasuke adalah pria kecuali Shion. Sasuke sengaja menerima pria saja untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke tergolong sulit. Perusahaan real estate besar yang paling bergengsi se-Asia ini menerima pria begitu mudah, namun untuk wanita mendapatkan seleksi yang sangat ketat. Hanya wanita yang memang memiliki intelektualitas yang tinggi, yang dapat bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke. Ini tujuan Sasuke untuk menghindari wanita-wanita penggoda yang bekerja ditempatnya, mempersulit dirinya.

Bahkan meskipun jumlah wanita yang sangat sedikit, Sasuke juga menetapkan seragam khusus untuk para wanita, seperti rok minimal lima senti diatas mata kaki, tidak menggunakan pakaian yang ketat, dan jam bekerja wanita hanya sampai pukul dua siang. Wanita juga tidak ada yang dapat mengambil pekerjaan pimpinan. Itu untuk menghindari kontak berlebihan antara Sasuke dengan para wanita. Karena hanya dengan melihat potongan tubuh, wangi parfum, dan sebagainya, ia bisa sangat bernafsu. Penyakit ini membuat Sasuke seakan-akan ketakutan akan wanita.

"Tapi terkadang kau perlu sekali-sekali menerima wanita di departemen kita. Kau tahu berita yang beredar di luar? Mereka berpikir kau gay karena memberikan banyak batas untuk wanita." Keluh Shion. "Wanita luar yang paling dekat denganmu adalah aku. Itupun karena kita teman kecil dan aku adalah istri sahabatmu. Aku tidak ingin berpikir negatif, tapi perkataan mereka dan juga tingkahmu, membuatku khawatir." Shion menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih dan tersenyum cemas.

"Tenanglah, aku punya alasan tersendiri tapi itu bukan karena aku gay."

"Setidaknya kau menikah dan aku akan tenang jika kau mau merekrut pria sebanyak apapun" komentar Shion seraya berjalan keluar gedung diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku belum menemukan yang pantas."

Tentu saja. Sasuke tidak ingin membunuh istrinya karena penyakit anehnya itu.

Naruto terlihat berdiri di dekat mobilnya menunggu Shion. Tangannya terangkat diatas, menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah memecat istriku?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang sering ia lakukan.

"Ini pekerjaan terakhirnya, dan kau bisa fokus untuk pengembangan restoranmu di Eropa." Wajah Naruto berubah sedih, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku jadi khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya kami meninggalkanmu."

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku justru ragu apakah kau bisa menjaga Shion, Shuuhei dan Akari di tempat asing seperti Perancis."

"Kau meremehkanku?" gurau Naruto besar kepala. "Tapi terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kapan kau pindah?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati Shion yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Segera. Tapi mungkin sekitar bulan depan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu kau ada hubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Pantas saja kau menolak Sakura Haruno."

DEG

Bahkan mendengar namanya saja, jantung Sasuke serasa akan copot.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu, dan kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Hanya sebentar, seminggu saja, saat aku menghadiri rapat di Jerman." Bagus, Sasuke bisa mengelak dengan mudah.

"Hoo.. Tapi kudengar ia phobia naik pesawat."

Nah, Sasuke yang jenius, bagaimana kau akan mengelak kali ini? Sasuke melihat ke sembarang arah, mencari-cari jawaban untuk mengelak lagi sampai akhirnya ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Itu sebelum aku terkena phobia." Suara yang sangat manis muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Itu Hinata dan ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata? Kau kesini?" Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata. Wanita indigo itu tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mengunjungi pria ini" ujarnya seraya mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dan merapatkan badannya. Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak kencang dan darahnya mendesir hebat mendapati sentuhan yang tidak hanya sekedar mimpi. Oh, tidak. Si Adik Kecil hampir terusik dari bangunnya.

"Bagus, sekali. Dia ini berulang kali dijodohkan dan ia menolak. Padahal mereka sangat cantik dan seksi, tapi ia bilang tidak tertarik. Sungguh payah, sekali kau Kai! Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Hinata, ya?" decak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau katakan cantik dan seksi, hah?" Shion datang dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan tasnya. Ia baru saja selesai menelpon, lalu termangu ketika melihat Hinata merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Siapa, dia?" tanya Shion pada Sasuke. Pria itu tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia mantan Sasuke. Mereka pernah berpacaran saat Sasuke rapat di Jerman." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berbicara.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya menjemput Akari di _play group_. Biarkan mereka berdua merajut cinta kembali." Naruto terkikik seraya menarik istrinya untuk pulang. "Ngomong-ngomong kau menelpon siapa?"

"Dari sekolah Shuuhei, dia berkelahi lagi."

"Benar-benar anak itu. Dia belum pernah dihajar ibunya, makanya jadi seperti itu" keluh Naruto. Mereka bercakap-cakap seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menahan-nahan, dan Hinata yang tetap mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

Diperjalanan, Shion masih memikirkan kehadiran Hinata di samping Sasuke. Ia mengingat-ingat setiap rapat Sasuke di Jerman. Memastikan apakah Hinata memang mantan kekasih Sasuke di Jerman.

"Aku tidak ingat Sasuke berpacaran di Jerman."

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Shion, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan paksa dan menjauhi wanita itu sejauh-jauhnya. Entah Hinata atlet lari atau bukan, ia bisa mengejar Sasuke bahkan hingga ke Departemen Kesekretariatan, tempat Sasuke bekerja. Beberapa karyawan pria yang masih ada di sana terkejut melihat kehadiran Hinata yang asing. Lebih tepatnya sangat terkejut karena akhir-akhir ini dua wanita yang berbeda mencari bos mereka.

"Kita perlu bicara!" Hinata berteriak dari luar karena karyawan Sasuke menahannya untuk masuk. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata terus saja berteriak, sementara Sasuke mengurung dirinya, mengeluarkan bonekanya dan bermain dengannya. Sayangnya boneka itu rusak sebelum hasratnya terpuaskan.

Oh, tidak. Bagaimana menutupi perbuatan nistanya yang belum selesai ini pada boneka? Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk menyelesaikannya. Sasuke mengenakan kembali celananya dan mengambil kardus kosong dan mengisinya dengan boneka yang sudah rusak. Ia akan membawa kardus itu untuk menutupi bukti nistanya.

Hinata masih berteriak-teriak di luar ruangan Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar nekat, pikir Sasuke. Hinata sama saja seperti gadis lainnya, mendekatinya dengan agresif dan terang-terangan tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang akan terjadi. Itu pikir Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kalian tetap bekerja seperti biasa." Sasuke berbicara lewat interkom yang di dengar karyawan dari departemennya dan tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya melewati Hinata begitu saja. Hinata berbalik mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Itu kali kedua Hinata memanggil Sasuke dan pria itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kegigihan Hinata untuk membuatnya memperhatikan Hinata. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata dingin.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Kirimkan rekeningmu pada Shion dan aku akan mengirimkan biaya kompensasinya." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan membuat wanita itu berdecak kesal.

"SHD!" Hinata berteriak dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berhenti sekali lagi. "Symptoms of Hy..per..se..ks.." Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu kembali pada Hinata dengan cepat dan menarik tangan wanita itu. Keringat Sasuke mengucur dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang karena menahan nafsunya. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan sangat kencang, sampai-sampai meskipun Sasuke berkeringat, genggaman itu tidak akan bisa lepas.

Hinata hampir saja mengucapkan kalimat keramat yang membuat Sasuke menderita selama dua puluh tahun belakangan. Kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu? Apa hanya karena ciuman kemarin, lalu wanita itu dengan mudah menyimpulkannya? Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti, bahkan dengan sikap wanita seperti Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi wanita yang misterius, penuh pertanyaan, dan berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, wanita itu akan mempertanggungjawabkan perilakunya seharian ini, malam ini. Sepertinya Sasuke harus mengatakan pada ayahnya untuk tidak bisa pulang ke rumah malam ini.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

KAZUKO MIZUSHIMA

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**THE PURPLE APPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

Sasuke terdiam setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Di sebelahnya duduk Hinata dan mereka sedang berada di basement tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilmya. Sasuke menunduk, mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama tanpa pria itu tahu. Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyerang Hinata jika sampai di apartemennya. Tapi ketika ia sudah berada di parkir apartemennya, pikiran itu menghilang. Sepertinya keberadaan Hinata yang lebih sopan dibanding yang ia lakukan di hadapan Naruto, membuanya lebih tenang. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, keberadaan Hinata membuat semuanya terasa baik-baik saja di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi wanita itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan merasa tidak ada masalah apapun. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah karena berpikir kotor untuk menghabisi Hinata dalam semalam. Lalu, entah mengapa Hinata mengetahui kemuraman Sasuke dan kemudian mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut. Sasuke terperanjat ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata tapi wanita itu tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tenang.

"Karena hal itu kau sering menahan-nahan, kan?"

Sasuke diam saja ketika Hinata mengajaknya berbicara. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan ternyata pikiran itu tenang dengan sendirinya. Ia tak perlu berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan-nahan atau meminum obat penenang jika keadaan darurat. Secara tidak sadar, tubuh dan pikiran Sasuke menerima Hinata sebagai sosok yang menenangkan jiwanya. Sasuke menatap Hinata lambat-lambat. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak menyentuh pipi Hinata. Ia meraba pipi lembut itu dan perlahan jarak mereka menipis. Sasuke dapat mendengar bagaimana Hinata bernafas dengan tenang, tidak sepertinya yang tergesa-gesa. Wanita itu sungguh hebat, pikir Sasuke. Hinata dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Ia tidak gugup ataupun panik jika Sasuke mendekatinya. Justru ia mengelus tengkuk Sasuke dan kemudian menyandarkan dahinya ke cekungan leher Sasuke. Lengan wanita itu melingkar di bahu Sasuke dan menepuk punggung dan kepala pria itu. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut menyandarkan diri ke tubuh Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan ada saat dimana kau tak perlu menahan itu semua." Suara Hinata menenangkan pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu jadi merasakan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja, dengan ataupun tanpa penyakitnya. Entah mengapa nafsu yang menggebu-gebu itu berangsur surut. Hinata mampu mengendalikan gairah Sasuke. Membangkitkannya ataupun menenangkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya perlahan merangkul punggung kecil Hinata dan ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu.."

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan kearah lift dan menemukan mobil sedan hitam Sasuke terparkir taj jauh darinya. Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti sudah pulang. Ia tersenyum senang dan berjalan sambil bersiul dengan begitu riangnya hingga ke lantai tempat apartemen Sasuke berada. Sakura memasukkan sandi apartemen Sasuke dan pintu itu terbuka. Setelah Sakura meletakkan _heels_-nya ia masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa Sasuke.

"Siapa, kau?" suara wanita mengejutkan Sakura. Wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang. Sakura terkejut tentu saja. Pikirnya ini apartemen Sasuke, tapi kenapa ada wanita asing di tempat itu. Tidak mungkin ia salah masuk apartemen. Sandi kunci apartemen itu cocok.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau siapa?' Sakura bertanya dengan angkuhnya sementara wanita itu tetap menatapnya dengan tenang. Wanita itu menatap pintu kamar Sasuke dan tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Kau pasti tunangannya." Wanita itu berjalan kearah sofa tempat tasnya tergeletak. Sakura baru sadar jika ada tas wanita di sana. Wanita itu mengambil kartu nama dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Psikolog untuk Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura menatap Hinata dan kartu nama wanita itu bergantian. Tatapannya menunjukkan rasa curiga dan Hinata mengerti hal itu. Sakura pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Kenapa Sasuke memiliki psikolog? Masalah apa yang dimiliki pria itu? Kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu?

Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata duduk, sementara ia membuatkan minuman untuk Hinata. Tak berapa lama Sakura datang dengan nampan teh limun dan duduk di sebrang sofa Hinata.

"Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku semua tentang Sasuke? Aku perlu tahu banyak hal tentang calon suamiku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Ini rahasia pribadi pasien. Aku bisa dikenai sanksi kalau mengatakannya pada orang lain." Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu mengeluarkan botol minumnya. "Terima kasih untuk tehnya, tapi aku membawa minuman sendiri."

Sakura mencermati perilaku Hinata dan entah mengapa ia sangat kesal. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa sangat kesal pada Hinata. Entah itu karena Hinata berada di apartemen Sasuke sebelum dirinya, atau karena Hinata tidak mengijinkannya mengetahui rahasia Sasuke.

Tawa keluar dari bibir Sakura lalu memandang Hinata meremehkan. Hinata masih dengan tenang tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku tunangannya. Aku berhak tahu masalahnya sehingga kami bisa membicarakan masalah pernikahan ini lebih lanjut." Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu secara garis besar saja. Sasuke tengah depresi dengan beberapa masalahnya. Belum lagi dengan kepergian sahabatnya ke Perancis, membuat ia stres dan berkali-kali minum obat penenang."

Tidak mungkin hanya karena kepergian Naruto dan Shion lalu Sasuke menjadi depresi. Pasti ada masalah yang lain. Begitu pikir Sakura dan memang benar. Sasuke depresi bukan karena hal itu. Melainkan hal yang sudah lama ia alami.

"Beberapa masalah? Apa masalah itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ini kode etik dari pekerjaanku. Intinya ia mendapat masalah yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan depresi."

"Aku tunangannya. Aku perlu tahu apa maslahnya!" Sakura tetap bersikeras ingin mengetahui masalah Sasuke terutama penyebab keberadaan Hinata. Tapi wanita itu menyela Sakura dan membuatnya seketika bungkam.

"Kau ingin membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku?" Hinata berkata dengan tegas dan Sakura tak dapat berkutik. Wanita itu berpikir Hinata sangatlah cerdas dengan menggunakan pekerjaan sebagai alasan. Sakura pikir Hinata ingin mendekati Sasuke dengan sengaja dan jika itu memang benar, maka keputusan Hinata salah besar karena menantang Sakura Haruno. Setidaknya itulah yang wanita pink itu pikirkan.

"Pekerjaan?" Sakura mendengus mengejek.

"Kenapa? Ini tidak sama seperti dokter. Kode etik dokter mengijinkan keluarga taau wali pasien tahu permasalahan yang dialami pasien. Pekerjaanku? Jika pasien tersebut di bawah umur yang berhak tau adalah orang tua pasien. Apakah Sasuke seseorang yang di bawah umur?" Hinata tersenyum menang setelah mengatakannya. Ia melihat sakura yang tetap terpaku menatapnya tajam. Hinata lalu mendengus, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sesaat Sakura diam lalu ia menghela mengalah. "Kalau begitu keluarlah. Pengobatanmu selesai hari ini, kau bisa datang lagi kapan-kapan. Sekarang adalah waktu Sasuke bersamaku." Hinata tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kemudian menendang sofa karena begitu kesalnya. _Bisa-bisanya ada wanita yang seperti itu di sekitar Sasuke. Sudah cukup Karin Uzumaki, sepupu Naruto yang menjadi penghalangku, sekarang wanita berbisa itu. _Sakura menatap pintu tempat Hinata keluar dengan pandangan kesal lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat Sasuke terdengar keras tak lama setelah Sakura memejamkan matanya. Wajah pria itu mengeras mendapati Sakura duduk santai di sofanya. Pria itu lalu memutari apartemennya dan kembali dengan wajah gusar. "Mana wanita yang tadi ada disini?"

Selama Sasuke pergi memutar Sakura baru menyadari, kamar Sasuke keluar baru saja adalah kamar yang sama tempat Hinata keluar. Sakura menghadap wajah gusar Sasuke dengan tak kalah gusarnya. "Maksudmu wanita jalang tadi?"

"Apa? Jalang?"

"Ya! Dia keluar dari kamar tempat kau barusan keluar!" Sakura berteriak dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kau, pergi dari sini"

"Jelaskan dulu padaku! Kenapa wanita itu ada di kamarmu?!" Sakura berteriak seraya menahan dirinya agar tetap berada di posisinya ketika Sasuke menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke tak menjawab apapun kecuali menyeret Sakura keluar dari apartemennya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke! Aku tunanganmu!" Sakura berteriak kencang ketika Sasuke berhasil membawanya ke luar apartemennya. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah pintu namun Sakura tidak peduli.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengakuimu sebagai tunanganku." Setelah berkata, Sasuke menutup pintunya lalu membukanya lagi dan menarik seseorang yang telah berdiri di dinding sebelah pintu dari tadi. Itu Hinata yang tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan anggunnya di depan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan sebelum ia menahan pintu tertutup, pintu itu sudah tertutup dan terkunci. Sakura memasukkan kunci sandi namun gagal.

Sasuke dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan Hinata ia mengganti sandi apartemennya. Ia mendengus lega dan membawa Hinata ke ruang tamunya. Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke sementara pria itu menyandarkan diri di bahu sofa.

"Akhirnya.." dengusnya lelah. Ia memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri, sementara Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku benci dengan tingkahnya. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang membuatku dalam keadaan sulit." Dengus Sasuke kesal. Hinata ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sofa sementara tangannya tetap digenggam Sasuke.

"Apa ia membuatmu tak bisa menahannya?" Sasuke berdeham menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu menikah saja dengannya."

"Dia satu-satunya wanita yang paling tidak ingin kunikahi."

"Kenapa? Kulihat dia sangat mencintaimu. Ia berulangkali menekankan padaku bahwa ia tunanganmu dan ia berhak mengetahui permasalahanmu."

"Justru wanita seperti dia yang tidak kuinginkan. Dia adalah wanita yang langsung menyimpulkan semuanya dan bertindak dengan cepat tanpa pemikiran terlebih dulu. Ayahku hanya mengundang keluarganya makan malam dan ia dengan cepat mengklaim dirinya adalah tunanganku. Belum lagi semua pakaiannya menunjukkan kalau ia ingin kuhabisi. Aku tidak sebejat itu untuk menghabisinya setelah pertemuan pertama."

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan mengelus rambutnya lagi. Sasuke termangu melihatnya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan tenang ketika melihat Hinata.

Meskipun hanya sejam, tapi untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa obat setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Setelah puas memeluk Hinata di dalam mobil, Hinata menawarkannya untuk tidur saja di apartemen. Sasuke sempat mengira Hinata mengajaknya untuk bermain malam ini. Ternyata wanita itu bnear-benar ingin Sasuke tidur dalam artian istirahat. Saat itu, Hinata sengaja menunggui Sasuke hingga ia tertidur dan ternyata ia benar-benar tertidur pulas. Setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke, terjadilah tragedi tadi bersama Sakura.

Sasuke menyadari perasaanya. Ia sudah mencoba mengelak perasaan itu beberapa hari ini dan hasilnya ia tidak bisa tidur dan justru memimpikan Hinata. Setelah ia bertemu Hinata barulah ia bisa tidur nyenyak bahkan sangat-sangat tenang. Sasuke sangat heran. Hanya hari ini saja ia tidak bermain dengan bonekanya. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia bisa menggunakan bonekanya seharian. Pasti karena keberadaan Hinata membuat nafsunya terhenti dan berubah menjadi rasa tenang pada wanita itu. Sasuke tersenyum. ia tahu harus melakukan apa, sekarang.

"Hinata.." Hinata berdeham lembut ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan membuat Sasuke merasa ingin langsung menerjang Hinata. Tapi ia merasa ini belum saatnya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menyembuhkanku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku sudah menolakmu, tapi kau bersikeras. Apa kau tak tahu bahayanya? Aku pernah menyerangmu sekali, dan aku tidak ingin melakukan yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kau menanggung resiko itu. Bagaimana kalau aku.."

"Tenanglah" Hinata menyela dan tersenyum lembut. Amat lembut sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa ia adalah dewi yang turun dari khayangan. "Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya bagimu untuk menyerang seseorang tanpa kendali, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku mendekati pasien tanpa pelindung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya pasien sendiri yang meminta jadwal padaku dan di saat itu ada asistenku yang berjaga di sana jika tiba-tiba mereka menyerangku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar dari garis amanku. Selain itu.." Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu dan Sasuke juga membalas tatapan Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Selain itu?"

"Selain itu.. ayahmu memintaku untuk memeriksamu. Jika kau mengalami masalah karena sering menjauhi wanita."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya hingga akhirnya chapter 2 rilis.

Untuk PME yang tiba-tiba menghilang, saya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba PME dihapus oleh pihak FFn, sebelumnya ff saya yang lain pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Saya akan mempublishnya dengan judul yang berbeda untuk menghindari penghapusan sepihak lagi.

Untuk The Purple Apple ada beberapa perubahan mendadak karena saya pikir itu tidak sejalan dan menjadi rumpang. Tapi The Purple Apple tidak akan panjang. Mungkin sekitar lima chapter.

Untuk **Jaja **yang menggunakan akun **Hate Sakura**,terima kasih telah memberikan review yang sangat bagus. Saya jadi menyadari beberapa hal yang tidak pernah saya sadari sebelumnya.

Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya hingga saat ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

.


End file.
